creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hilfen für angehende Vertoner - 6 Profis geben Tipps im Interview
Sechs Interviews mit bekannten Creepypasta-Vertonern Anmoderation Liebe Community, das Creepypasta Wiki zeigt sich üblicherweise als Spielwiese der Autoren, doch neben diesen kuriosen Geistern - zu denen ich mich ebenfalls gerne zähle - gibt es noch eine Reihe weiterer Künstler, die bisher im Schatten der Schreiberlinge gewandelt sind und nur unter Einschränkungen einen Raum bei uns finden, um ihr Schaffen zu präsentieren. Das wollen wir gerne ändern. Das Wiki unterliegt zwar durch die Fandomstrukturen gewisser Gesetzmäßigkeiten, doch wir können aktiv die Aufmerksamkeit der Community auf verschiedene Bereiche lenken. Heute möchten wir uns der größten und vielleicht am häufigsten unterschätzen Gruppe von Creepypasta-Künstlern zuwenden: Der Vertoner-Szene. Ob als Lesung oder mit verteilten Rollen, bis hin zu vollwertigen Hörspielen mit Geräuschen und Musik, bietet die Szene inzwischen für jeden interessierten Hörer eine große Auswahl von Geschichten, die sich zumeist auf Youtube finden lassen. Das wachsende Angebot und die fortschreitende Professionalität versierter Youtuber motiviert immer mehr Jungkünstler der Vertoner-Szene beizutreten. Viele von ihnen besuchen irgendwann auch mal das Creepypasta Wiki, weil wir die Geschichten anbieten, aus denen sich Lesungen oder Hörspiele vertonen lassen. Leider bieten wir überhaupt keine Hilfestellungen für angehende Vertoner an, sodass sie vielfach nach ihrem Erstlingswerk und entsprechender Resonanz wieder in den Untiefen des Internets verschwinden. Das ist bedauerlich und tatsächlich ein Missstand, den man nicht länger hinnehmen sollte. Außerdem sind wir der Meinung, dass Autoren und Vertoner eine freundschaftliche Beziehung miteinander pflegen sollten, denn beide Seiten können nur voneinander profitieren. Hier hatte die liebe Rlyeborn eine fabelhafte Idee: Versierte Creepypasta-Vertoner könnten doch Tipps für Neulinge in der Szene geben. Als Autor kennt man sich schließlich mit der Materie gar nicht aus, sodass es schwierig wäre sinnvolle Verbesserungsvorschläge zu finden. Umgekehrt erhalten sowohl angehende Vertoner als auch wir Autoren mal einen Einblick in die Arbeit und Mühe, die notwendig ist, um eine Vertonung zu produzieren. Also stellten wir im Admin-Team 13 Fragen zusammen, die wir an bekannte Vertoner schickten und nun, nach einigen Monaten der Vorbereitung, können wir euch endlich dieses interessante Projekt vorstellen. Vorab habe ich aber noch zwei wichtige Anmerkungen: 1. Die Reihenfolge der Interviews stellt keine Rangliste oder Ähnliches dar. 2. Am Ende eines Interviews könnt ihr über den Link auf den Youtube-Kanal des Interviewten wechseln und euch die Beiträge des jeweiligen Künstlers anhören. Besucht die Youtuber doch nach dem Lesen auf ihrem Kanal. Einmal kann man sich verschiedene Vorgehensweisen beim Vertonen im Vergleich anhören, vor allem aber haben sich die Vertoner viel Mühe mit den Interviews gegeben und sich die Aufmerksamkeit redlich verdient! Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit den folgenden Interviews! LG Vanum Interview mit Vertoni Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden VertonerInnen zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Ein Kondensatormikrofon ist ein Muss, wenn es um Sprache geht. Wenn du eine angemessene Qualität erreichen möchtest, reicht ein Blue Yeti oder Rode NT-USB Mikrofon. Der Preis liegt da zwischen 140-180€ und man benötigt kein zusätzliches Audio Interface. Optimal wäre allerdings ein Audio Interface. Beispielsweise ein Steinberg UR22 MK2 oder ein Focusrite Scarlett 212 2nd Gen mit einem Rode NT1-A Kondensator-Mikrofon kombiniert. Insgesamt ist man mit einem Budget von ca. 300-350 € gut bedient. Bedenke, dass man für ein Kondensator-Mikrofon einen Ständer benötigt. Dies ist bei den „Podcast“ Mikrofonen wie dem Rode NT-USB und dem Blue Yeti nicht der Fall, die kann man nämlich entspannt auf seinem Tisch abstellen. Die Mikrofonqualität ändert sich ab einem Preis von ca. 150€ nicht mehr. Es geht dann nur noch um unterschiedliche Höhen und Tiefen, die man allerdings in der Audiobearbeitung mit Equalizern usw sowieso noch anpassen sollte. Gebt also nicht unbedingt 500€ für ein Mikrofon aus, sondern investiert dafür lieber in ein gutes Audio Interface oder die nötige Software. Wenn du mehr über Audio Hardware erfahren willst, empfehle ich Oblis Technikecke auf YouTube. Der gute Obli produziert wundervolle Erfahrungsberichte, unter anderem auch zu Audio-Equipment. Oblis Technikecke Nun zu der Software. Wenn es nur um den Audioanteil geht, reicht Audacity als Programm vollkommen für Vertonungen. Alle wichtigen Grundfunktionen sind enthalten. Sei es ein Equalizer, Kompressor, Limiter, Reverb oder Delay. Allerdings benötigt man für einen Export als MP3 eine sogenannte Lame.dll, die man von der offiziellen Audacity Website bekommen können sollte. Kostenlos versteht sich. Ich persönlich benutze Cubase 9 Artist für meine Audioaufnahmen und Sony Vegas pro 14 für meine Videos. Mein Mikrofon ist ein Rode NT1-A und mein Audio Interface ist das CPL Crimson Revision 2. Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? Das Aufnehmen und Einsprechen selbst hängt von Übung ab. Wie fehlerfrei kannst du einen 500 Wörter langen Text aufsagen? In welchem Lesetempo? Ist die Betonung angemessen? Hast du dich aufgewärmt? Ist der Satzbau von H.P. Lovecraft oder für Kinder geschrieben worden… Ich denke, dass die Dauer für das Aufnehmen keine besondere Rolle spielt und bisher habe ich darauf auch nie wirklich geachtet. Mir ging es meist eher um die Länge des Endproduktes, um ehrlich zu sein. Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Ein Take wäre normalerweise ein bis drei Sätze, wenn man von einem Dialogbuch im Synchron ausgeht. In einer Vertonung liest du meist am Stück vor, bis dir etwas negativ auffällt. Meist hat man sich Versprochen, dir gefällt nicht, wie du einen bestimmten Satz betont hast, du hast laut abgeschmatzt(!) oder das Audioprogramm hatte aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund einen Aussetzer… Das sind alles Hindernisse, die den Arbeitsfluss und die Take-Menge erhöhen. Es passiert ab und zu, dass ich persönlich an einem ganz bestimmten Satz 20 Versuche brauche, bis ich wirklich zufrieden mit dem Endergebnis bin. Das ist natürlich ein extremes Beispiel, kann aber durchaus vorkommen. Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? „Trocken“ ist das Stichwort. Dabei meine ich nicht, die Luftfeuchtigkeit in deinem Zimmer, sondern wie trocken deine Stimme klingen kann. Man versucht so wenig Raumhall wie möglich zu verursachen. Idealerweise hast du dein Zimmer vollgestellt mit Bücherregalen und an jeder Wand hängt irgendwas. Vibrierende Hohlkörper, wie der Korpus einer Gitarre, werden deine Aufnahmen allerdings eher beeinträchtigen. Decken oder Tücher können etwas helfen den Hall zu reduzieren. Jegliche Störgeräusche sollten vermieden werden. Ein großes Problem sind Geräuschquellen von Außerhalb. Die Hunde der Nachbarn, Flugzeuge, die regelmäßig über dein Wohngebiet fliegen oder vielleicht jemand, der in der Wohnung über dir gerade Staub saugt. Alles ist möglich, alles ist störend. Glücklicherweise kann Musik, die man nachträglich einer Vertonung hinzufügt, helfen, diese Störgeräusche und Raumhall ein wenig zu retuschieren. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit) Dieser Teil ist im Prinzip, was dich als VertonerIn von allen anderen unterscheidet. Der Vortrag ist DAS, was Creepypasta-Vertonungen ihren Charakter gibt. VertonerInnen tragen den Text mit ihren Stimmen. Ein Text kann noch so genial geschrieben sein, wenn der/die VertonerIn die Atmosphäre nicht vermitteln kann, dann wird die Geschichte enorm darunter leiden. Ein qualitativ minderer Text jedoch, kann von einer guten Leistung in ein äußerst positives Licht gerückt werden. Meiner Meinung nach liegt es an dem Vortrag der VertonerInnen Geschichten in neue Höhen zu treiben. Kurz gesagt: Ein/e VertonerIn kann eine “schlechte” Geschichte tragen, eine gute Geschichte allerdings keine/n “schlechte/n” VertonerIn. Zum Vortrag gibt es so viel zu sagen, dass ich dem Thema in einer Kurzfassung kaum gerecht werden kann. Ich gebe mir Mühe das Wichtigste anzusprechen. Spannung in der Sprache zu haben ist sehr wichtig. Dabei rede ich nicht von dem Verstellen der Stimme, sondern von einem gefestigten Selbstbewusstsein, dass im Klang durchscheint. Dazu gehört Verständnis. Du MUSST verstehen, was jeder einzelne Satz bedeutet bzw. worauf einzelne Sätze hinauslaufen. Es ist enorm wichtig dieses Verständnis dem Zuhörer zu übermitteln und das setzt voraus, dass du als ErzählerIn weißt wovon du redest. Wenn du verstehst worüber du redest, wirst du auch dahinterstehen und es sicherer erzählen können. Die optimale Stimmlage ist deine “normale” Sprechstimme. Du kannst versuchen diese Lage zu finden indem du dir einen Moment der Ruhe nimmst. Atme tief ein und aus. Bleib gelassen dabei. Stell dir den köstlichsten Snack vor den du kennst und gib ein genussvolles “mmmmmhhh” von dir. Mach das ein paar Mal und versuche dabei so entspannt wie möglich zu sein. Diese Tonlage sollte deine Sprechstimme sein. Die Tonlage, in der du so lang wie möglich, ohne dich zu erschöpfen, Reden kannst. Versuch mit dieser Stimme zu arbeiten und nein, bitte verstell deine Stimme nicht um “gruselig” zu klingen oder weil du glaubst, dass du dann “cooler” wirkst. Du kannst versuchen gruselige Stimmung aufzubauen, wenn es im Text zu einer spannenden und gruseligen Stelle kommt, aber versuch nicht durchgängig den Serienkiller von nebenan zu spielen. Weniger ist mehr. Betone spärlich Wörter in deinem Text. Nimm dir einen Satz und stelle dir vor, dass es einen König gibt. Dieser König steht über allem und ihn musst du betonen. So vermeidest du Überspannung in deiner Erzählweise oder holprige Betonungen, die zu einem “Fegen” in der Sprache führen können. (Ein langanhaltendes Problem, dass ich bei mir selbst vor einem Jahr bemerkt habe.) Überlege dir, wann du in einem Satz eine Pause zum Atmen nimmst. Eine Anfänger-Regel ist es, Kommatas oder das “Und” für Pausen zu nutzen. Allerdings meide ich das gerne mal, um den Fluss beim Lesen zu verändern und setze meine Pausen nach persönlicher Präferenz um. Deine Geschwindigkeit sollte sich je nach Thematik und Aussage im Text verändern. So vermeidest du eine Routine in deiner Betonung. Es wirkt dann so, als würde jeder zweite Satz genau gleich aufgesagt werden. (Auch ich falle ab und zu in so eine Falle, versuche sie aber nach bestem Gewissen zu vermeiden) Meistens koppel ich meine Erzähl-Geschwindigkeit an die Gefühlslage der Charaktere. Die Hauptfigur schleicht sich durch einen düsteren Flur und versucht dem Blick einer Kreatur auszuweichen? Ich lese langsam, angespannt und setze eventuell längere oder plötzliche Pausen. Der Hauptcharakter wurde entdeckt und rennt panisch vor dem Wesen davon? Ich lese schnell, hebe möglicherweise meine Stimmlage und mache kurze Atempausen. ACHTUNG! Wenn du einen Dialog sprichst, dann verlässt du deine normale Erzählweise und schauspielerst bzw. verkörperst eine Figur. Das sollte sich dringend bemerkbar machen. Wichtig dabei ist, dass es nicht abgelesen klingt. Es hilft, wenn du versucht Gesprochenes an Jemandem zu richten. Sei es deine Webcam, ein Kuscheltier oder eine imaginäre Person. Schauspielunterricht wäre selbstverständlich unglaublich hilfreich. (Könnte ich auch gut gebrauchen… o_o) Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? Zur Nachbearbeitung gehört die Rauschentfernung, der Roh- und Feinschnitt deiner Aufnahme, die Unterlegung von Musik und möglicherweise Soundeffekten, das Einrichten von Audio-Effekten und dann die Königsdisziplin: Das Abmischen. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass man Tage am Abmischen sitzen kann. Es ist daher am besten, nicht zu perfektionistisch daran zu gehen, sonst bekommst du nie eine Vertonung fertig. Große Lautstärkeschwankungen und Fehlschnitte sollte man jedoch ausmerzen. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Geräusche sind nur dann sinnvoll, wenn sie realistisch klingen und zur Atmosphäre beitragen. Für die Anfänge würde ich empfehlen auf Soundeffekte zu verzichten. Du übst dadurch mehr, die Atmosphäre mit deiner Stimme und Erzählweise zu vermitteln, anstatt dich von Soundeffekten abhängig zu machen. Soundeffekte können ZuhörerInnen schnell aus der Immersion deiner Erzählung reißen, also taste dich an die Verwendung von Geräuschen ran und nutze Sie möglichst spärlich zu Beginn, wenn du wirklich Lust darauf hast. Musik ist eine wundervolle Stütze, wenn du eine Szene in der Geschichte untermalen willst. Meist dient Musik eher als ein unterschwelliges Ankurbeln der Hörkonzentration der ZuhörerInnen. Achte darauf, dass DU mit deiner Sprechweise die Vertonung dominierst und die Musik lediglich die Stille zu einem Ambiente formt. Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Letztendlich ist ein Bild oder Filmmaterial für eine Vertonung nur ein „Nice-to-have“, um die Neugierde deiner Zuhörer zu wecken. Wenn du nicht gerade deine komplette Vertonung mit etlichem Bildmaterial unterstützt oder du vielleicht persönlich vor der Kamera deine Geschichte vorträgst, wird kaum jemand bei einem „Hörspiel/-buch“ sich dein Video anschauen, sondern es lediglich im Hintergrund abspielen. Setze deinen Fokus eher auf die Audioproduktion und danach baust du dir einen Wiedererkennungswert auf, damit jeder weiß, wenn er deine Videos sieht, ah, das ist „Horrorschock-Leser 3000“! Nice! Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Pixabay, Unsplash, Pexels für Bilder. Manchmal unterstützen mich auch einzelne Artist mit einem Bildbeitrag. Sounds habe ich lange über Epidemicsound bezogen, genauso wie Musik. Gute Quellen für Musik, die kostenlos sind, aber BITTE in der Videobeschreibung verlinkt werden müssen, sind Tracks von Myuuji, Lucas King und selbstverständlich Kevin McLeod, dessen Stücke man über Incompetech bekommen kann. Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? (Tags, Auffindbarkeit, Vorteil, wenn man den Namen des Autors nennt / Warum man das Original verlinken sollte) Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Videobeschreibung deine gesamten Kontaktdaten im Social Media Bereich abdecken sollte und du hier etwas über den Inhalt der vertonten Geschichte preisgeben kannst, ist es wichtig, dass du deine Quellen verlinkst. Je nach Lizenz, solltest du die Quellen der Bilder, Musik, Gastsprecher und den/die AutorIn mit dem Schriftstück verlinken. Die Verlinkung zum/zur AutorIn und dessen Werk ist das Erste, was du verlinken solltest. Warum? Anstand. Etikette. Respekt vor der Arbeit, die hinter dem Schriftstück steckt und im Grunde das Brot zu deiner Butter darstellt. Ohne diesen Text gäbe es diese Vertonung einfach nicht und ich kann nur jedem empfehlen Autoren und Autorinnen so gut es geht in die Vertonungen einzubinden. Ich persönlich habe früher den/die AutorIn im Titel der Geschichte erwähnt, aus Platzgründen werden diese nun in mein Intro des jeweiligen Videos mit eingebunden und zusätzlich in der Beschreibung verlinkt. Du motivierst dadurch nicht nur die AutorInnen dazu ihrem Hobby weiter nachzugehen, sondern verbreitest deren Namen unter deinen Zuhörern. Wenn meine Zuhörer z.B. wissen, dass etwas von Mr. Wake, Angstkreiscreepypasta oder Pale Diamonds geschrieben wurde, können Sie meist einschätzen, was für ein Schreibstil auf sie zukommt und ob Ihnen diese Geschichten zusagen wird oder nicht. Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Ein Thumbnail ist das Plakat deiner Vertonung. Es muss den Inhalt des Videos widerspiegeln, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, einen Wiedererkennungswert haben und Neugier wecken. Es gibt viele Methoden ein Thumbnail zu gestalten, ich persönlich neige dazu ein Bild mit einem Text zu zeigen und das vor einem knalligen Hintergrund. Mein Fokus liegt hierbei mehr auf dem Wiedererkennungswert als darauf Neugier zu wecken. Klar, sie stechen durch ihre gesättigten Farben heraus, aber nur spezielle Titel schaffen es tatsächlich einen größeren Teil an ZuhörerInnen anzulocken. Ich persönlich grübele da auch heute noch sehr viel umher. In den letzten 3 Jahren, habe ich mein Thumbnail-Design locker 4-5 Mal verändert. Einerseits, weil ich mir gerne neue Designs einfallen lasse und andererseits, weil ich viel ausprobieren möchte, um zu sehen, was funktionieren kann und was nicht. Versuch deinem Thumbnail genügend Raum zu geben. Das heißt, dass du möglichst nur einen sehr kurzen Text, wie eine gewaltige Schlagzeile darauf platzierst. Dazu noch ein passendes Bild und gut ist das Ding. Achte darauf, dass alles lesbar ist. Das bezieht sich auch auf das Bild. Es hilft, dir dein Thumbnail im “Navigator” deines Bildbearbeitungsprogramms in klein anzusehen oder einfach immer wieder weit raus zu zoomen, wenn du die Lesbarkeit überprüfen möchtest. Du brauchst übrigens nicht den Titel der Creepypasta im Thumbnail stehen zu haben. Wenn dir nichts Besonderes einfällt, greife darauf zurück, aber ansonsten steht der Name der Geschichte sowieso im Titel deines YouTube-Videos selbst. Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? (Begründung, wenn ja / Vorteile?) Ja, immer. Ich gebe auch ein kurzes Feedback zur Geschichte selbst. Warum? Die Meinung der AutorInnen ist mir wichtig und vergiss nicht, deine Zielgruppe sitzt direkt im Wiki. Wenn du Jemanden davon überzeugen willst deine Vertonungen zu hören, dann sind es die Leute, die sich seit Jahren mit Creepypastas auseinandersetzen. Also? Pimp dein Wiki-Profil auf, verlinke deine Vertonung in den Kommentaren unter der jeweiligen Geschichte und freu dich über eine Quelle, die potenzielle ZuhörerInnen für dich bereithält. Welchen Tipp würdest du VertonerInnen geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Das ist ein Tipp, der mir in letzter Zeit sehr am Herzen liegt. Ich habe mir viel über sowas Gedanken machen müssen und habe überlegt, was ich für Content machen muss, damit mehr potenziellen ZuhörerInnen meine Vertonungen gefallen. Letztendlich kann ich nur eins dazu sagen. Freue dich über jeden Einzelnen, der sich in deinen Kommentaren meldet und dich entdeckt. Teile deine Interessen und deine Leidenschaft an Creepypastas bzw. an Horror mit den Leuten, die es genauso tun wie du. Tu es nicht wegen einer Reichweite. Der Moment in dem du anfängst über sowas nachzudenken, verlierst du das was zählt aus den Augen und das sind die Personen, die bereits da sind. Hab Spaß, sei experimentierfreudig und führe Selbstreflexionen durch. Denke nie, dass du richtig “heftig” bist in dem was du tust, sondern sei demütig und immer bereit was Neues zu lernen oder Gewohnheiten, die du für gut befunden hast, abzulegen. Besuche Ver-Tonis Kanal hier . Interview mit Madame Yavi Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden Vertonern zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Neben der Auswahl der Geschichten und der Erzählweise gehört eine gute Audioqualität meiner Meinung nach zu den wichtigsten Aspekten eines Creepypasta-Kanals. Trotzdem würde ich Anfängern nicht empfehlen, direkt Unsummen in dieses Hobby (denn mehr ist es zunächst nicht) zu investieren. Ich für meinen Teil habe damals meine ersten Videos mit dem eingebauten Mikrofon meines Laptops aufgenommen – im Nachhinein betrachtet war die Qualität natürlich schrecklich, aber ich hatte Zeit, um mir bewusst zu werden, dass ich das Ganze auch längerfristig machen will. Und erst ab diesem Punkt macht es für mich Sinn, wenn Leute dafür Geld ausgeben möchten. Zu aller erst muss man sich bewusst werden, wie viel Geld man bezahlen kann/will. Dabei ist das Wichtigste offensichtlich das Mikrofon – preislich gesehen müsste eigentlich für jeden etwas dabei sein. Wenn man hier etwas sparen möchte, rate ich für den Anfang auf jeden Fall zunächst zu einem USB-Mikrofon. Mikrofone mit XLR-Anschluss klingen in der Regel zwar besser, sie haben aber den Nachteil, dass man sich zusätzlich ein Audio-Interface o.ä. kaufen muss. Ich liste einfach mal drei Mikrofone auf, mit denen ich bisher gearbeitet habe und die ich auch weiterempfehlen würde: Recording Tools MCU-01 (ca. 60€, USB): War mein erstes Großmembran-Mikrofon (hatte meines damals sogar gebraucht bekommen). Sicherlich nicht das Beste vom besten, aber für Anfänger durchaus zu empfehlen da es schön unkompliziert und günstig ist, und dennoch eine relativ gute Qualität bietet. T.bone SC450 USB (ca. 80€, USB): Meiner Meinung nach eines der besten USB-Mikrofone. Bevor man sich ein besseres USB-Mikrofon als dieses holt, empfehle ich eher, auf XLR umzusteigen. Rode NT1-A (ca. 150€, XLR): Ein Wort: Großartig. Dann noch ein paar Worte zum Zubehör: Wenn ich ein Audio-Interface empfehlen müsste, wäre es das Steinberg UR22. Unkompliziert, gute Treiber, hat mich seit sehr vielen Jahren nicht im Stich gelassen. Denkt bitte unbedingt auch an einen Popschutz. Ständer und Spinne sollte man auch nicht vergessen. Viele Mikrofone werden beispielsweise bei Thomann in Bundles mit allem was dazugehört verkauft. Zur Software: Für die Audiobearbeitung muss man keinen Cent ausgeben. Audacity ist ein großartiges kostenloses Programm und es kann alles, was man braucht (eigentlich sogar noch mehr). Was man für das Rendern der Videos selbst benutzt ist eigentlich egal. Ich für meinen Teil habe viele Jahre Vegas Movie Studio genutzt, bin nun aber auf DaVinci Resolve (ebenfalls kostenlos!) umgestiegen. Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? Das ist immer unterschiedlich. Es kommt sehr auf den Text an. An manchen Tagen ist man auch einfach unkonzentriert. Minimum 15 Minuten würde ich schon sagen, nach oben hin keine Grenze da ich schon Tage hatte, an denen ich einen Satz 30 mal aufnehmen musste, weil einfach nichts klappen wollte. Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Grundsätzlich nehme ich jeden Satz mindestens 3 mal auf. Mehr ist natürlich noch besser, vor allem bei Sachen, die ein wenig Schauspiel verlangen und/oder vor allem bei Dialogen. Man hat dadurch mehr Möglichkeiten und kann schauen, was einfach am besten zusammenpasst. Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? Viel Stoff. Auf dem Boden, den Wänden, der Decke. Man muss nicht unbedingt Schaumstoffplatten kaufen, meist reichen ein paar Tücher, Teppiche u.ä. vollkommen aus. Egal wie man es macht, man sollte schauen, dass man den Hall so gut wie möglich dämmt. Im besten Fall sollte das Zimmer, in dem man aufnimmt, auch nicht direkt an der Hauptstraße liegen. Je mehr Hintergrundgeräusche man vermeiden kann, desto besser. Außerdem sollte man das Mikrofon möglichst weiter weg vom Rechner/Laptop stellen, wenn man die Lüftung in der Aufnahme hören kann. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? Üben. Üben. Üben. Je öfter man vorliest, desto besser wird man. Es ist wichtig, darauf zu achten, dass man akzentfrei und deutlich spricht. Man sollte auch eine gewisse Kraft in der Stimme haben – anfangs war es mir auch unangenehm und ungewohnt, ins Mikrofon zu sprechen, und ich habe dementsprechend eher leise gesprochen worunter das Endergebnis enorm gelitten hat. Das kommt aber meistens mit der Zeit. Das Beste, was man machen kann, ist, sich seine eigenen Videos immer und immer wieder anzuhören um herauszufinden, was man noch verbessern kann. Ja, ich weiß – auch das ist den meisten Leuten unangenehm, aber es hilft enorm, wenn man objektiv an die Sache herangeht. Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? In der Regel mindestens doppelt so lange, wie die Aufnahme ist. Das gilt aber nur, wenn keine oder nur wenige Gasttakes vorkommen – bei Geschichten mit viel Dialog habe ich mir schon so manche Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Auf jede Aufnahme kommt bei mir vor dem Schnitt folgendes in genau dieser Reihenfolge: Equalizer, Kompressor, Rauschentfernung. Alles weitere (Panorama, diverse Effekte, etc.) kommt nach Bedarf. Es gibt einen Haufen guter Tutorials zur Stimmbearbeitung mit Audacity und ich möchte jedem ans Herz legen, sich zumindest ein paar davon anzusehen. Eine gute Nachbearbeitung kann zwar keine schlechte Mikrofonqualität ausgleichen, aber sie kann eine gute mit wenig Aufwand noch um einiges besser machen. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Sie können dabei helfen, Atmosphäre aufzubauen. Ich bin aber inzwischen der Meinung, dass weniger oft mehr ist. Früher habe ich krampfhaft darauf geachtet, dass es zwischen den einzelnen Musikstücken bloß keine zu langen Pausen gibt (unter anderem, um mein Mikrofonrauschen besser zu vertuschen, haha). Mittlerweile nutze ich bei kürzeren Geschichten (unter 20 Minuten) meist nur ein oder zwei Lieder. Diese wähle ich dann aber so aus, dass sie meiner Meinung nach wirklich gut passen. Bei vielen Anfängern (auch bei mir damals) habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie einfach wahllos die gute alte 08/15-Creepypasta-Hintergrundmusik verwenden, was der Atmosphäre oft eher schadet als dass es hilft. Deswegen lieber weniger und dafür gut gewählt. Außerdem empfehle ich, sich wirklich mal auf die Suche zu machen – klar ist die Musik, die jeder verwendet (z.B. von Myuu, incompetech, etc.) gut und wird zurecht so oft genommen, aber es gibt mehr! Ich benutze unglaublich gerne Musik von weniger bekannten Künstlern. Als ich damals noch Creepypastas gehört habe, habe ich mich immer gefreut, wenn ich mir bei einem Video nicht zum 100. mal „This is Halloween“ und Konsorten anhören musste. Zum Thema Soundeffekte möchte ich nur eines sagen, da ich selbst nur sehr selten welche nutze: Wenn man welche nutzt, sollte man darauf achten, dass sie auch wirklich passen. Bin schon über Videos gestolpert, bei denen mich die Effekte eher an Cartoons als an Horrorgeschichten erinnert haben. Musik und Effekte sollten übrigens auch auf keinen Fall zu laut sein. Außerdem ist es natürlich unheimlich wichtig, nur Musik zu verwenden, die man verwenden darf, und den Künstler entsprechend zu erwähnen oder zu verlinken. Auch wenn nicht jeder darauf besteht, ist es immer eine nette Geste. Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Naja, auch wenn der Fokus bei Vertonungen auf Audio liegt, ist YouTube nach wie vor eine Videoplattform. Ein schönes Video, das mehr bietet, als irgendein hingeklatschtes Bild aus der Google-Suche sorgt einfach für einen runderen Gesamteindruck. Ich persönlich bevorzuge bewegte Bilder, egal ob Video oder Partikeleffekte. Auch hier ist natürlich zu beachten, nur Sachen zu benutzen, die man auch benutzen darf und die Personen oder Seiten, die sie anbieten, auch zu erwähnen. Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Das meiste Bildmaterial nehme ich von Pixabay. Wenn ich dort nicht das finde, was ich suche, kommen diverse andere Seiten zum Einsatz. Den Großteil meiner Musik nehme ich von YouTube. Soundeffekte von freesound. Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? Fakt ist: 95% der Leute lesen sie sowieso nicht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass man die Beschreibung vernachlässigen sollte. Zum Thema Tags, Suchmaschinenoptimierung u.s.w. werde ich hier mal nichts schreiben – wer sich dafür wirklich interessiert, wird sowieso mehr brauchen, als nur ein paar Absätze. Es gibt ganze YouTube-Kanäle, Blogs und Bücher, die sich damit befassen – schaut euch die einfach an. Ansonsten bin ich der Meinung, dass alles, was man nicht selbst gemacht hat, in die Beschreibung gehört. Das bedeutet: Gastsprecher, Musik, Soundeffekte, Bildmaterial, Autor der Geschichte und ggf. Übersetzung. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass man rechtlich gesehen damit (angeblich) auf der sichereren Seite steht, geht es mir dabei vor allem um den Respekt vor der Arbeit anderer. Wenn Leute dir ihre Arbeit schon kostenlos zur Verfügung stellen, ist das doch nicht zu viel verlangt. Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Die Schrift sollte gut lesbar sein – sowohl Farbe als auch Schriftart und das Bild sollte zur Geschichte passen. Am besten schaut man sich die Thumbnails anderer an und überlegt, welche einen ansprechen und wieso, wenn man noch keine genaue Vorstellung davon hat, wie die eigenen aussehen sollen. (Das soll übrigens nicht bedeuten, dass man den anderen alles 1 zu 1 nachmachen soll – ein eigener Stil ist von Vorteil, da die Leute dadurch im besten Fall schneller erkennen, dass es sich um eines von deinen Videos handelt) Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? Nein, da ich das Wiki auch sonst nicht nutze. Welchen Tipp würdest du Vertonern geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Viele können das wahrscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr hören, aber Reichweite kommt mit der Zeit, wenn man guten Content produziert und regelmäßig hochlädt. Es gibt kein Wundermittel. Es kann helfen, mit anderen zusammenzuarbeiten. Suche dir Gastsprecher oder spreche bei wem anders mit. Sei dabei aber nicht aufdringlich, nicht jeder will mit Anfängern zusammenarbeiten. Das ist meist gar nicht persönlich gemeint, oft geht es einfach nur um Qualität oder Zuverlässigkeit. Es ist übrigens auch nicht gerne gesehen, seinen Kanal unter den Videos von anderen zu bewerben – das nervt sowohl Kanalbetreiber als auch Zuschauer. Zieh‘ dein Ding durch, mach‘ es gut, mach‘ es regelmäßig. Bei mir und so gut wie jedem anderen auch hat es auch eine gefühlte Ewigkeiten gedauert. Es hilft, Dinge zu machen, die noch kein anderer gemacht hat. Niemand will sich die 30. Creepypasta-Klassiker-Playlist anhören. Je härter du arbeitest, umso schneller geht es. Und wenn du nach einem Jahr regelmäßiger Uploads immer noch bei 18 Abonnenten stehst, solltest du dich fragen, ob das Problem nicht vielleicht doch auf deiner Seite liegt. Besuche Madame Yavis Kanal hier . Interview mit Hellscythe Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden Vertonern zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Nun… erst einmal zur Hardware: Ihr solltet euch auf jeden Fall ein vernünftiges Mikrofon zulegen. Für den Anfang tun es wahrscheinlich so um die 30-50€ Standmikrofone. Für die, die mehr investieren wollen, ist das Ganze natürlich nach oben hin offen. Ich selbst verwende aktuell ein RodeNT USB-Mikrofon. Ansonsten wäre ein einigermaßen vernünftiger PC zum Rendern auch nicht verkehrt. (Zwecks Frustminimierung, glaubt mir.) Die Software: Audiobearbeitungsprogramm (ich benutze hier Audacity (kostenlos)) Bildbearbeitungsprogramm (ich benutze hier Photoshop (kostenlose Alternative wäre GIMP) Videobearbeitungsprogramm (ich benutze hier Sony Vegas (kostenlose Alternative wäre hier der WindowsMovieMaker). Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen, gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? Das kommt auf die Tagesform an, nach langen Tagen der Arbeit fällt es manchmal schwerer als sonst. Aber für gewöhnlich wäre das eine Sache von etwa... 7-10 Minuten Rohaufnahme? Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Meistens 2-3 wobei das Sprechen mehrerer Rollen oft ein paar mehr benötigt, da die Stimmlagen z.b. für einen alten Mann erstmal gefunden werden müssen. Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? Ein Aufnahmestudio wie man es aus Film und Fernsehen kennt. (habe ich übrigens auch nicht). Spaß beiseite, schaut insbesondere darauf, dass ihr wenig Raumecho/Raumhall habt. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit) Das ist absolut abhängig von einer Geschichte und der jeweiligen Rolle. Jemand der traurig ist, klingt anders als jemand, der Freude empfindet oder anderen die Bauchhöhle aufschneidet oder? Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? Nun… das Allererste wäre die Rauschentfernung, danach kommt das Mastern der Stimme und anschließend das Schneiden. (Das Mastern kann man wohl auch am Ende ohne Probleme machen). Anschließend folgt die Bild-/ Videobearbeitung und letzten Endes das Auswählen der jeweiligen Musiktstücke. Gemessen an einem Text mit 500 Wörtern ist das wohl eine knappe Stunde. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Sie tragen nachvollziehbarerweise zur Atmosphäre bei. Wichtig wäre, die passenden Dinge an die passenden Stellen, mit der passenden Lautstärke zu setzen. (zu laut ist z.b. immer doof). Oh, und Geräusche können schnell eher lächerlich und deplatziert wirken, somit sollte man sie eher mäßig und einigermaßen authentisch verwenden. Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Also das Thumbnail ist das A und O. Was man erreichen will, ist “Attract Attention”. Filme halte ich für weniger sinnvoll bei einer Geschichte zum Anhören. (Deswegen gibts bei mir das Thumb mit einem Loop Video drauf). Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Pixabay, freesounds.org und Musik ist, glaube ich, fast jedem bekannt. Ansonsten: Videobeschreibungen mal lesen. (Ha Überleitung) Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? (Tags, Auffindbarkeit, Vorteil, wenn man den Namen des Autors nennt / Warum man das Original verlinken sollte) Einmal, weil es den Algorithmus von Youtube füttert, zum anderen gibt es gewisse Lizenzrechte, die es zu erfüllen gilt. Das Creepypasta Wiki bedient sich z.b. dem "Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported" (kurz: CC-BY-SA 3.0) Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Bitte verwendet keine Maske, auch wenn es den Wiedererkennungswert steigert. Ihr verfallt dadurch schnell in Schema F. Das Wichtigste ist immer: Es muss die Leute zum Klicken bewegen. Das erreicht ihr durch gut ausgewählte (und bearbeitete) Bilder und reißerische Titel. Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? (Begründung, wenn ja / Vorteile?) Nein, da die Leute meiner Meinung nach ins Wiki gehen, um zu Lesen. Welchen Tipp würdest du Vertonern geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Regelmäßigkeit: Wer nur einmal alle paar Monate etwas hochlädt, wird eher auf der Stelle treten, im vgl. zu jemandem, der stetig hochlädt. (ungeachtet der Qualität) Besuche Hellscythes Kanal hier . Interview mit Kati Winter Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden Vertonern zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Achte darauf, dass dein Mikrofon nicht allzu sehr rauscht. Je stärker die Rauschunterdrückung nachher wird, desto blecherner hörst du dich an. Ansonsten sind wohl gute Kopfhörer sehr essenziell. Die vermeiden die meisten Fehler, wenn du dich und deine Umgebung besser hörst. Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? Keine Ahnung, wie viele Seiten sind das?^^ Ich habe mittlerweile kaum noch Versprecher, mache es also alles in einem Take und dann je nach Lesetempo. Manche Texte liest man langsamer, manche schneller. Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Das hängt von jeder Person einzeln und natürlich dem Text ab – und der Übung, die man hat. In meinem Fall: Einen. Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? Ähm… bequem? Eher: Wie gut ist er gedämmt? Wie klingt er also? Ich nehme in einer Kabine auf, die darf nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß sein, sollte gut ausgeleuchtet, belüftet und eben bequem sein. Ich verbringe ja auch sehr viel Zeit dort. Die Akustik hängt immer von Raum und Stimme ab. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit) Kann man sicherlich nicht verallgemeinern. Aggressivere Texte liest man anders als Märchen, SCP-Akten liest man anders als Texte für ein Hörspiel. Demnach: Passe Stimme, Geschwindigkeit und STIMMUNG immer an deinen Text an. Hilfreich ist es sicherlich, den Text zu kennen, den man aufnehmen möchte. Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? Kann man auch nicht verallgemeinern. Entrauschen, Kompressor, EQ – kann alles, ist aber nicht immer notwendig. Manchmal passen Musik und Effekte, manchmal nicht. Kein Text ist wie ein anderer. Manchmal brauche ich für eine HörSPIELzeit in der Bearbeitung drei Minuten. Manchmal eine. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Sie sind nicht immer sinnvoll. Aber sie sollten passen. Und den Text unterstreichen, nicht überspielen. Manchmal bringt das auch mehr Probleme mit sich, wenn man eben nicht auf die Lizenzen schaut. Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Lizenzen. Urheberrechte. Aber immer sinnvoll? Ich weiß nicht… Ich komme auch sehr gut ohne Bild und Video klar, schließlich geht es um die Stimme. Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Quellen gebe ich immer an. Ich kaufe viele Bilder für die Thumbnails auf Shutterstock, einfach weil sie mir besser gefallen. Musik hole ich mir von Epidemicsound. YouTube hat auch eine große Bibliothek, nur ist die eben nicht sehr übersichtlich. Am Ende sollte jeder für sich selbst entscheiden: Möchte ich das Geld investieren? Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? (Tags, Auffindbarkeit, Vorteil, wenn man den Namen des Autors nennt / Warum man das Original verlinken sollte) Siehe Wikiregeln bzgl. Autorennennung und Verlinkung. Zu den Tags: Ich weiß nicht, ob das so wirklich wichtig ist. Wenn man mit der Ambition ran geht, dass man das alles für Klicks tut, ist das sicher wichtig. Ich sehe oft, wie mein Name als Tag gesetzt wird, ohne dass ich dabei bin – für Klicks. Mein Kanal ist aus einem Hobby entstanden. Ich habe weniger nach Tags, Umsatz oder der „Konkurrenz“ geschaut, eher danach, wie ich mich verbessern kann, was mir Spaß macht. Wer nach Tags und anderen Vorteilen schaut, verliert schnell den Blick aufs Wesentliche: den Spaß. Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Ein eigener Stil. Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? (Begründung, wenn ja / Vorteile?) Ja. Manchmal vergesse ich es und hole es Wochen später nach und dann mache ich alle an einem Stück. Vorteile hat das eher weniger. Mir geht es um die Fairness dem Autor gegenüber. Der möchte ja schließlich wissen, wie die Vertonung klingt und vor allem: Wie das Feedback der Zuhörer bezüglich der Geschichte ist. Welchen Tipp würdest du Vertonern geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Schau nicht auf deine Reichweite. Schau auf deine persönliche Selbstverwirklichung. Zahlen bedeuten nichts, wenn du selbst keinen Spaß mehr hast, wenn du versuchst, andere zu überholen, wenn du gefrustet bist, weil andere mehr Klicks und Abos haben. Solche Dinge gab es bereits und wird es wohl immer geben. Lass immer den Spaß an erster Stelle stehen und lass dir nichts anderes erzählen! Besuche Kati Winters Kanal hier . Interview mit Schattenzirkus Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden Vertonern zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Oh, für den Anfang würde ich was ganz Einfaches vorschlagen! Eine Webcam, ein Headset irgendwas… was man grade zur Hand hat. VoiceRecords mit dem Handy gehen auch. Wenn man am PC oder Laptop arbeitet, für den Anfang AudaCity. Es ist kostenlos und recht mächtig! Rauschentfernung, Equilizer und Kompressoren. Ist alles drin. Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? Ungefähr 10min. Kommt aber immer drauf an wie komplex der Text ist. Namen und Fantasiewörter können das Ganze schon länger ziehen. Aber generell ist sowas schnell im Kasten. Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Ich habe tatsächlich einen ganz eigenen Workflow entwickelt, den wohl kein anderer Vertoner verwendet. Ich lese einen Text nie vor dem Vertonen durch. Ich lese die ersten 3 Sätze und wenn es mich fesselt, vertone ich es direkt am Mikro. Wenn nicht, nehme ich den nächsten Text. Daher verspreche ich mich häufiger. Aber wenn eine Situation in der Story eskaliert, kann ich eine schnelle, natürliche Reaktion hervorbringen, als wenn ich wüsste was passiert und ich mich drauf einstelle. Also zwischen 10-15 Takes benötige ich. Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? Mit einem Wort: Still. Selbst wenn man redet. Man sollte seine Worte selbst nur einmal hören. Also keine harten und glatten Wände, wo der Schall reflektiert wird. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit) Viele Vertoner aus der CP Szene stellen ihre Stimme extrem düster dar und versuchen sie völlig verkrampft auf „Böse und Deep“ zu stellen. Macht das bitte nicht! Ich zum Beispiel. Ich mache das komplette Gegenteil! Völlig Durchdrehen und gar nicht drauf achten besonders böse rüber zu kommen. Was die Geschwindigkeit angeht: Viele reden extrem schnell. Nach dem Motto: Ich muss schnell fertig werden! Dabei verschlucken sie Silben oder ganze Wörter. Hastig und schnell sollte man nur sprechen, wenn die Situation es verlangt. Eine Verfolgungsjagt ist da ideal. Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? Oh, die Nachbearbeitung ist heftig. Das variiert. Die Nachbearbeitung kann von 5min bis zu 8 Stunden dauern. Kommt ganz drauf an. Beispiel: Wir haben die perfekte Aufnahme. Also keine Geräusche, keine Patzer, keine Übersteuerung, niemals das Mikro berührt, ect. Dann brauchen wir keine Rauschentfernung oder Schnitt. Einmal den Kompressor und Equilizer drüber und schon ist es fertig. Aber so ideal läuft es selten ab. Daher kommen Effekte, Mischen, Schnitt, Rauschentfernung, einmal Durchhören, Fehler finden und entfernen, Kompressoren auf bestimmten Stellen einbinden, verpatze Sätze neu einsprechen, diese dann anpassen. Also die Nachbearbeitung ist immer eine knifflige Sache. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Geräusche können den Hörer noch tiefer ins Erlebnis ziehen! Man achtet auf Schritte, Rascheln, lachen und alles was die Umgebung des Protagonisten hergibt. Wichtig ist nicht zu übertreiben. Es gibt stellen da können die Geräusche den Sprecher übertönen. Das sollte aber niemals dauerhaft der Fall sein. Also wichtig ist : Immer seinen Persönlichen Geschmack zu treffen. Ich setzte auf Musik die keine anderen Vertoner verwenden, exklusive Musik und Sound, die für mein Kanal komponiert wurden oder die aus High Quality Studios kommen, die sonst Blockbuster und Holly-Wood Studios bedienen. Aber für Anfänger sind Free Sound und Musik absolut ausreichend. Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Tatsächlich muss ich bei Creepypastas sagen: Bild und Video sind nicht wichtig. Man sollte dennoch drauf achten keine verpixelten oder mit Watermark versehene Materialien zu verwenden. Hier verwende ich wieder Bilder und Videos, die meinen Musik- und Sound-Ansprüchen gleich kommen. Ich muss aber sagen, dass kaum einem auffällt, dass man Licht/Effekte auf Sound und Musik angepasst hat. Das kann schon mal deprimieren. Vor allem, wenn man Stunden dran saß eine Animation absolut perfekt zu machen und am Ende bemerkt es keiner. Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Bilder: Ich empfehle niemals die Google Bildersuche zu verwenden! Da gibt’s zu viel geschütztes Material. Das bringt nur Probleme. Ich kann PixaBay, Pexels und Unsplash Empfehlen. Alles unter Lizenz 0. Also Kostenlos und völlige Freiheit für Veränderung und Kommerzielle Einsätze. Ton: Entweder selbst aufnehmen oder den Sound bei einem Studio kaufen. Die bieten auch Bundles an. Kostenpunkt für so ein Bundle liegt zwischen: 99€ - 10 000€ Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? (Tags, Auffindbarkeit, Vorteil, wenn man den Namen des Autors nennt / Warum man das Original verlinken sollte) Warum man den Namen und den Link zum Werk in die Beschreibung setzen sollten? Weil man keinen Funken Ehre im Leib trägt, wenn man sich mit fremden Federn schmückt! Außerdem kann ein Autor rechtliche Schritte gegen einen einleiten. Das kann teurer werden als die fünf Minuten Ruhm. Tags: Tags sollten immer auf das Video und den Kanal abgestimmt sein. Direkte „Das-sind-die-Ultimativen-Tags“ gibt es nicht. Der YouTube Algorithmus ändert sich immer wieder. Daher muss man sehen, dass man immer die Richtigen trifft. Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Da ist ein Clown immer drauf … Ansonsten…. Ich achte immer drauf, dass die Background Bilder HD sind und kein Pixelbrei. Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? (Begründung, wenn ja / Vorteile?) Nope, tue ich nicht mehr. Ich hatte mal mit einem Admin Streit gehabt und dann waren die Autoren auf seiner Seite und haben mich ziemlich lange wie Dreck behandelt. Damals war ich noch kleiner…1000 Abos oder so. Daher habe ich mich auch lange Zeit vom Wiki ferngehalten. Erst seit Kurzem komme ich immer wieder vorbei. Mal sehen wie die Stimmung jetzt ist. Welchen Tipp würdest du Vertonern geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Regelmäßig Vertonen. Lasst Clickbait sein. Das bringt euch nur kurz was und ihr verschwindet am Ende, da Ihr später nur aus toten Abos besteht. Besuche Schattenzirkus' Kanal hier . Interview mit Ilucie „Hallo, ich bin Ilucie, 27 schreckliche Jahre alt, und vertone mittlerweile seit ca. 2 ½ Jahren!“ Welchen Tipp würdest du angehenden Vertonern zum Thema Equipment (Hardware und Software) geben? Hardware: Nicht sparen! Ich habe in meiner Anfangszeit gespart und kurz darauf doppelt bezahlt, weil das angeschaffte Mikrofon leider „billig“ war und sich auch so angehört hat. Will man dieses Hobby länger ausüben und legt Wert auf eine qualitativ hochwertige Aufnahme, sollte man investieren und sich etwas Gutes holen (Empfehlung für alle, die kein Audio-Interface nutzen wollen: Das RODE Nt-USB ist super!), auch wenn das bedeutet noch einen Monat darauf zu sparen. Eine saubere Aufnahme ist auch für die Nachbearbeitung schöner. Und bei Vertonungen ist nun mal – neben der Erzählung – die Qualität doch das Wichtigste. Man will ja kein Rauschen oder merkwürdig verzerrte Stimmen hören, weil das Mikrofon bei der Aufnahme in der Qualität deutlich schwankt. Hatte ich alles, war echt uncool und ich super traurig ��. Software: Schwieriges Thema, denn gute Videobearbeitungsprogramme haben ihren Preis. Sicherlich kann man am Anfang z.B. mit so Freeware Tools wie dem Windows Movie Maker (ich bin alt, gibt es den noch?) arbeiten, aber die Möglichkeiten dort sind limitiert und im schlimmsten Fall wird noch ein Wasserzeichen ins ohnehin schon verpixelte Video geklatscht. Ich kann euch da nur den Rat geben: Achtet auf Sales! Ich habe Sony Vegas 14 pro im Humble Bundle für 16€ gekauft und LIEBE das Programm. Der normale Preis davon liegt bei 180€… den wäre es allerdings auch wert. Humble Bundle hat das tatsächlich öfter im Angebot, also Augen offen halten ��! Bei der Audiobearbeitung nutze ich Audacity und das ist Freeware �� Wie lange dauert das Aufnehmen gemessen an einem 500 Wörter Text? 5 Minuten rum. Musste jetzt erst mal einen Text in der Länge finden. Aber 5 Minuten +- passt ��. Wie viele Takes braucht es durchschnittlich? Ich nehme in einem Rutsch auf, wenn ich mich verspreche wiederhole ich den Satz. An schlechten Tagen 3-4x, an guten Tagen reicht eine Korrektur. Aber das ist auch die Übung, die ich mittlerweile habe. Zu meiner Anfangszeit habe ich die vierfache Zeit gebraucht und mich 10000x versprochen (zu hören in meinen zahlreichen Outtake-Videos :D). Wie sieht der ideale Aufnahmeort aus? Es sollte ruhig sein und man sollte sich wohlfühlen. Welche Tipps hast du für den Vortrag? (Stimmlage, Geschwindigkeit) 1. Ein angenehmes Tempo. Nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam. Man neigt dazu sehr schnell zu sprechen, wenn man nervös ist. Und am Anfang IST man nervös. Dann tief Luft holen und noch mal einen Ticken langsamer. 2. Deutlich sprechen. Kein „nich“ anstatt „nicht“. Keine Umgangssprache, außer in Dialogen. Eine klare, deutliche und vor allem natürliche Aussprache ist wichtig. Ist am Anfang auch recht schwierig, aber mit der Zeit lernt man es. 3. Frei vorlesen. Und das ist mit das Schwierigste. Man muss als Vertoner die Geschichte ERZÄHLEN und nicht vorlesen. Es darf sich nie vorgelesen anhören. Auch das lernt man mit der Zeit, denn in diesem Hobby passt der Spruch „Übung macht den Meister“ �� 4. Emotionen. Nichts ist langweiliger als einfach nur einen Text vorzulesen. Belebt den Text. Spielt mit eurer Stimme. In Dialogen sowieso, aber auch in „Erzählungen“ kann man viel mit der Betonung spielen. Funfact: Wenn ich im echten Leben rede, höre ich mich anders an als in meinen Pastas. Ich nutze eine bestimmte Tonlage bei Aufnahmen. Würde ich so larifari reden wie mit meinen Freunden, käme das eher weniger gut an XD. Wie lange dauert die Nachbearbeitung und was gehört alles dazu? +- das 3 bis 4fache der Aufnahmezeit. Man muss als erstes die Audiodatei vorbereiten. Entrauschen, den Pegel so korrigieren wie man es haben möchte (ich arbeite mit Limitern, damit ich keine zu großen Spitzen habe und man auch geflüsterte Parts gut versteht), Effekte einfügen, was auch immer gerade erforderlich ist. Gastsprecher sind noch mal zusätzlich Arbeit, da man sie korrekt einfügen und auf denselben Pegel bringen muss. Dann schneide ich zusätzlich noch Atemgeräusche raus, weil die mich verrückt machen und Geschmatze. Und natürlich muss man Versprecher, doppelte Sätze und Sprechpausen (Trinken, in die Luft starren, Nägel feilen…) rausschneiden. Mehr reine Audiobearbeitung ist es aber nicht. Das Video selbst zu erstellen dauert dann auch noch mal ein paar Minuten. Zuerst suche ich ein passendes Bild und presse es in meine Vorlage (ich habe Hintergrund- und Thumbnail-Vorlagen gebastelt, wo ich nur das Bild einfügen muss). Dann suche ich Musik (dauert EWIG, bis ich was Passendes für die jeweilige Pasta gefunden habe), füge das Stück (oder mehrere Stücke) ein und korrigiere die Lautstärke. Zu laute Musik lenkt ab. Der Part mit der Musik ist sehr wichtig, aber er frisst eben viel Zeit. Es lohnt sich aber, sich da Gedanken zu machen ��. Dann wird alles gerendert, Probe gehört und eventuell nachkorrigiert. Warum sind Geräusche und Musik sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Um eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Man liest ja nicht nur irgendeine Geschichte vor, man will dem Zuhörer einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen und ohne passende Musik oder Hintergrundgeräusche ist das zwar möglich, verliert meiner Meinung nach aber an Wirkung. Jeder Film unterlegt gruselige Musik, jedes Spiel kündigt gruselige Stellen an – ich passe mich da einfach an :D! Warum ist ein Bild oder Film sinnvoll und was gibt es dabei zu beachten? Finde ich weniger wichtig. Ich hab auch immer nur ein 0815-Hintergrundbild, was in etwa zur Pasta passt. Im Endeffekt guckt doch keiner auf den Bildschirm, während er zuhört. Zumindest stelle ich mir das langweilig vor. Woher bekommst du dein Bild und Ton Material? Von Seiten, die der CC-Lizenz unterliegen und auch streng geprüft werden. Dort laden Leute ihre Bilder hoch, die werden geprüft (ob der Uploader wirklich der Fotograf ist, oder das Bild irgendwo geklaut hat) und die Welt kann es dann legal und kostenfrei nutzen ��. Einige verlangen Credits, andere Seiten nicht. Musik: Entweder aus dem Youtube-Archiv für CC-Musik oder von Myuu. Warum ist die Videobeschreibung so wichtig? (Tags, Auffindbarkeit, Vorteil, wenn man den Namen des Autors nennt / Warum man das Original verlinken sollte) Die Geschichten unterliegen einer bestimmten Lizenz, die vorgibt, dass man sowohl einen Link zum Werk, als auch zum Autor angeben muss – Hat auch Sinn, denn ich vertone ein fremdes Werk und bekomme dafür Lob. Der Autor hat aber für die grandiose Geschichte genauso Lob und Aufmerksamkeit verdient, also ist es selbstverständlich, ihn auch zu verlinken. Alles andere wäre arschig. Genauso bei der Musik. Ohne die Texte oder die Musik wären die meisten Vertoner, die nicht selbst schreiben, auch „nichts“ . Denn ohne Autoren keine Pastas. Also würdigt sie :D! Tags und so, da bin ich echt schlecht drin, ist halt wichtig damit man den Kanal und die Pasta findet . Ich hab so Standard-Vorlagen, wie „Creepypasta Deutsch“ und packe zu den jeweiligen Videos noch individuelle dazu, die kurz den Inhalt beschreiben, wie „Ritual“ oder „Weltraum“. Was zeichnet das Thumbnail aus? Man sollte sehen worum es geht. Ich hab dick Creepypasta drin stehen, damit die Leute wissen worauf sie sich einlassen. Zudem sollte es einheitlich sein und mit deinem Kanal in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich finde zu überladene Thumbnails nicht schön, lieber schlicht und aussagekräftig (aber bitte nicht bei anderen Vertonern klauen, denn auch unsere Thumbnailvorlagen unterliegen einem Copyright, nämlich unserem. ��) Verlinkst du deine Vertonungen im Wiki? (Begründung, wenn ja / Vorteile?) Meist, in letzter Zeit vergesse ich das häufig, weil ich nur sporadisch uploade und 24/7 krank bin. Aber ansonsten ja! 1. Damit der Autor sieht, dass jemand sein Werk mag. 2. Ist es irgendwo Eigenwerbung und von Werbung leben wir ja auch. �� Welchen Tipp würdest du Vertonern geben, wenn es um Reichweite geht? Keine Ahnung. Bleibt authentisch, kopiert keine anderen Kanäle (d.h. Design, Aufbau, 1:1 dieselben „erfolgreichen“ Pastas hochladen…), versucht neue Dinge zu vertonen und nicht die alten Kamellen wie Jeff The Killer (uaaah ) und macht einfach was euch Spaß macht. Wenn man merkt, ihr seid aus Überzeugung dabei und punktet mit gutem Content, dann kommen die Leute von selbst. Macht auf keinen Fall Eigenwerbung bei anderen Vertonern! Das kommt weder gut an, noch bleibt die Werbung lange stehen, denn die Meisten, inklusive mir, löschen Werbung sofort. Macht man nicht. Zudem ist es auch immer hilfreich, wenn man mit bekannten Vertonern zusammenarbeitet und sie als Gastsprecher nutzt oder selbst bei ihnen spricht, wenn man ein wenig Übung hat. Die meisten beißen auch nicht, wenn man nett fragt! :D Besuche Ilucies Kanal hier . Kategorie:Hilfe